


Under The Mistletoe

by NotAKarrInTheWorld



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And Martin is Tall, Angst, Fluff, Jon is tiny, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, ace!Jon, alcohol mention, christmas party au, jonmartin, just a bit of Angst, nonbinary gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAKarrInTheWorld/pseuds/NotAKarrInTheWorld
Summary: Martin and Jon decided to go to Georgie's christmas party. Let's see how that pans out....
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Under The Mistletoe

Christmas had never been kind to Martin Blackwood.

In the past, Christmas had been a lonely time, with only him and his mother ''celebrating'', and in the more recent times, Christmas had been straight-up boring. This time, he actually found himself at a party, and it certainly wasn't going to be boring.

He was, however, alone, seeing as his date had left him to talk to a friend almost as soon as they'd arrived. So here he was. Martin Blackwood, sitting alone on a couch in a room full of people.

A sudden *ploof* shook him up from his thoughts as one of his coworkers plopped down next to him. It was Daisy, with her short hair combed back and hugging a large cookie tin. ''You okay?'' she asked, pulling out another pastry, ''you seem bothered.''

Martin didn't respond for a bit, instead staring at the door to the kitchen where a small branch of mistletoe was strung up. Following his gaze, Daisy let out a short chuckle. ''Aha. You're planning on getting some love tonight?'' She teased, picking up a small cookie and stuffing it in her mouth, instantly regretting the action.

''I was hoping to get Jon under there,'' Martin said glumly, resting his head on his arms.

''And why is that making you sad? Shouldn't be hard to get a kiss from your boyfriend.''

''Because! This is our first Christmas together and he's been talking to Georgie all night about the history of  ham !'' He groaned deeply as the ex-cop next to him took a thoughtful bite of her chocolate eclair. ''Sounds rough, man,'' she said, handing Martin a cookie. ''It is.'' Martin took a sad nibble. It was coconut. Nice. ''You know, I want him to have a good time. He joined because I asked him to. But…'' He took another bite of his cookie, words trailing off.

''You wanted to celebrate as a couple.'' Martin didn't respond. The answer was clear enough. They sat in silence for a bit, just observing the room.

Tim was helping Sasha bring some empty bottles to the kitchen, laughing teasingly as he got her to pass under the mistletoe. Sasha sighed, annoyed yet forced by holiday laws to give in, and leaned down to give him a peck on his cheek.

Basira was stalking around the brightly decorated Christmas tree, doing the best she could to keep two of its assailants at bay. Melanie crept around the room, with The Admiral mirroring her on the other side, looking for a way to reach the Forbidden Fruit that was the Shining Star at the peak of the large tree.

Michael and Hellen hadn't been invited, but who can stop creatures that can move through any door they want? They're good company. The same couldn't be said about Peter and Elias, who had also joined the festivities, and thought their constant bickering made them a little taxing to be around, the drinks they had brought had made them very welcome nonetheless.

The Robinsons had also joined, bringing cakes and cookies galore. Naturally, Gertrude had come, but nobody had expected Gerard, her adopted son, to also join in. Whether they'd joined to take care of her or to see their partner wasn't known, but these things don't matter when Gertrude's famed brownies are on the table. 

Martin smiled softly as the overly dressed up goth got pulled away from the monopoly game they were trying to play with Hellen and Gertrude by their pale partner's wish to dance. Well, dance is a big word for what Michael was currently able to do. It's more… hop around a bit, trip, fall into Gerry's arms and get sat down again until he'd recover a bit and decide he wanted to dance again.

Daisy let out an annoyed groan as she found the cookie tin empty. ''Hold on,'' she said, deftly making her way past a flailing Michael towards the snack table.

Martin let himself slump a bit, undoing his tie. It was late anyway, and it felt too tight. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Almost midnight. Maybe he should find Jon and talk about going home. They didn't have work tomorrow, but that's no excuse to miss a good night's sleep. 

''Hey.'' Martins's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend. ''Are you enjoying yourself?''

''I guess,'' Martin said, letting out a dry laugh. Jon slowly lowered himself next to him, worry on his face. ''Anything I can help with?'' Martin sighed and leaned against his lover's shoulder. ''Just, sit with me for a bit.'' Jon didn't say anything.

And so they sat. Jon petting his boyfriend's hair.

Martin felt his restlessness fade as Jon's slow yet steady heart lulled him into a love-filled rest. Right before he fell asleep, Jon gave him a subtle shake. Slightly alarmed, Martin sat back up, looking around for what was happening. Jon grabbed his hand and gave him a cheeky grin. ''I love this song. Dance with me?'' Martin smiled and pulled Jon off the couch. ''Certainly!''

And so they danced.

Michael had gotten ahold of Gerry again and was spinning his platformed sweetheart until they were both hardly able to stand. Tim had gotten Sasha to come dance with him, and even Peter and Elias had temporarily exchanged their arguing for some gentle swaying. But Martin saw none of this. 

All he saw where his loves eyes, his smiling lips, his tired yet happy face. He saw him. They spun around the room together, slowly, calmly, softly talking about what they wanted for Christmas. The song ended and a new song began, and they kept dancing, kept spinning.

After what felt like hours and minutes at the same time, they stopped, tired and happy. Jon looked up and laughed. Martin followed his gaze. 

They were right under the mistletoe. Jon got on his tippy toes and kissed his Martin, slowly and softly.

''Merry Christmas, Martin.''

''Merry Christmas, Jon.''


End file.
